


Waiting

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: “Max, what are you doing?”“Waiting.”
Relationships: Fortress Maximus/Rung
Kudos: 12





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on November 26, 2013 as “TF - Waiting.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on March 15, 2020. Original notes have been kept.]
> 
> I don’t even ship this. I just felt like writing something fluffy. Rung & Fort Max.

Rung held his data-pad under his arm, and walked up to the massive mech staring intently over a half wall. Rung looked at Max, and then the railing and lifted a brow. He pushed up on his tiptoes to try and see what was on the other side of the obstruction that had his attention, but he couldn’t quite see. Was there something over there? Rung huffed and asked, “Max, what are you doing?”

Max looked down at the small mech, and then back over the edge. He shifted, the treads on his back whining as he moved. Rung sub-spaced his Data-pad, and held his hands together. Max crossed his arms without so much as sparing Rung a glance, and said gruffly, “Waiting.”

Rung looked at the top of the wall, and darted his glance back to Max. The mech frowned heavily, and vented air as if every inch of his good will was falling out of the cracks. Rung, concern welling in his spark, asked, “Waiting for what?”

Max kissed the side of Rung’s helm, and in the smaller mech’s confusion, took the opportunity to sweep him up into a hug. Max whispered, “Waiting for you.”

Rung laughed as a second kiss fell on his lips, and Max set him gently on the top of the wall. Max’s hands rested on his waist, and from this seat, Rung was in the perfect position to look Max optic-to-optic.

Definitely worth waiting for.


End file.
